1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an umbrella support for a recreational floatation device and, more particularly, to an umbrella support for a recreational floatation device for use in a body of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional inflatable flotation devices having buoyancy for recreational use in a body of water, such as a swimming pool, include a wide variety of structures, such as chairs, rafts, and ring tubes. Typically, these toys are made of a vinyl plastic material, and are sized and shaped to accommodate one person, typically a child or infant, while floating in a body of water. These devices have developed over the years to provide users with safety and comfort, in particular, for long stays in the water.
For example, a floatation device for aquatic purposes is disclosed by Phillips, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,764,852, and includes a rigid seat situated with a buoyant member. In one embodiment, the Phillips device includes a means to support a sunshade above the user. An aquatic lounge-and-tray ensemble is disclosed by Basa, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,647. The Basa device includes a rigidly interconnected floating means to support the user, a tray means, a paddle means, and a shade or canopy means. Similarly, an aquatic floatation device ensemble is disclosed by Kellough, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,910. The Kellough device, directed to infant use, includes a circular foamed plastic float, a fabric seat, and an attached frame collapsible canopy for protecting an infant from direct exposure of the sun's rays.
Although providing a wide variety of floatation devices for many different applications, none of the foregoing, or similar devices, provide a detachable umbrella support device for a variety of recreational floatation devices.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an umbrella support device, which can be easily attached to an inflatable recreational floatation device.
A further object of this invention is to provide an umbrella support device that firmly supports an umbrella, or other sunshade device, providing added safety and comfort for a user by shielding the sun's rays.